Once Upon A Time
by CiceroGuided
Summary: AU: Hermione, a lowly scullery maid, is forced to wait on Princess Ginny’s hand and foot, and she longs and dreams to be a princess just like her. When Ginny must host a royal ball to find her prince, the maid must beckon her fairy godmother… HxHrxD, GxB
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

**I**'m going to tell you a story.

Now, this is no ordinary story, not in the slightest. This is not your usual fairy tale, as similar as it is to a few stories. Why not, you ask? Well, let me tell you…

In fairy tales, there is always such thing as love at first sight. In these stories, a certain Prince Charming is always there to sweep a princess off her feet. Time limits are always at midnight, the dragons are always black with fierce red eyes, and a glass slipper is always left at the bottom of the stairs. Both princes and witches climb the golden locks of a girl who has never had a haircut, a poor boy trades his beans just so he can end up meeting a giant, and a princess feels a pea under her mattresses. Girls the size of thumbs are always the prettiest, puppets always have growing noses when they lie, and the ugliest beast is always the beauty. Girls are kissed awake, red apples are poisonous, and the wicked witch living in a house made of sweets is always stuffed into an oven in the end.

So what of this story?

Will there be true love, raging swordfights, fairies galore, castles, dragons, glass slippers, wishes come true, a charming prince, fruit of death, flying, mermaids turning into humans, princesses kissing frogs, miserable moments, gingerbread men running as fast as they can, and a knight in shining armor?

The answer is yes.

But along with these things, many other evils and goods, treacheries and happinesses, and hate and love take place. Events that were never thought to occur, things that were never thought to hold a specific purpose, and a love that was truer than anyone could ever dream of in a fairy tale are here, in this story.

Read on, fellow reader, and listen to the tale…the tale of life, beauty, and hope. And of course, a tale of love…a love truer and more beautiful and more real than even Merlin could've predicted. But love does not come without death and peril, and the beauty and passion does not go without pain and misery, but to encounter the magic, the fantasy, and the love…

You must begin with once upon a time…

And let us hope, dear reader, that we shall reach that happily ever after, if it ever _does_ arrive…

But that is for the storyteller to decide…

**I have adopted this story from MysticalSpirits. The first chap and Summary belong entirely to her.**


	2. Forever an' a Day

**Forever an' a Day**

A thin girl rushed trough the castle hallways, barely maintaining the 'respectable' pace that was expected of females. Gathering up her skirts she began the long climb that lead to her Princess's quarters. In the faint lighting of the torch lined hallway you couldn't tell how thread worn her dress was. Or that her brown hands were extremely calloused, and her curly brown hair was dirty.

Wiping her hands one more time on her stained apron, she knocked gently on the large wooden door at the end of the stairwell. The door opened to revile a rather prim looking old woman garbed in the simple finery of a lady in waiting. The woman opened the door further and gestured for the scullery maid to step into the chamber.

Gingerly, she walked into a strange world of glittering finery and soft colors. Now she felt even more out of place and confused than she had on her journey upward. Her feet sank into the pale blue carpeting as she followed the Lady in Waiting to a sitting room.

Within that room of golden shades on a deep brown settee sat a tall woman. Her brilliant red hair hung in long ringlets over her shoulders and down her back. Piercing blue eyes stared at the poor bedraggled girl that stood quivering beside the grey haired lady. Sitting next to this glorious creature was a young girl with equally brilliant hair, but in a darker hue. The red haired child's huge brown eyes stared off into the distance over the young maid's head.

A perfectly tweezed eyebrow arched in the Lady in Waiting's direction, causing her to give a quick curtsy and speak. "Your majesties, the scullery maid Hermione Granger."

The Queen - for so the tall woman was - gave quick reply. "Was she the best you could find?"

Another curtsy before an answer, "Yes Madam. She is the finest."

_I had the best pedigree you mean._ Hermione thought furiously. _No prostitutes or pig boys in my family line. Only the best blacksmiths and Horse breeders. _

"Is your Family…well child?"

Hermione bit her tongue so as not to give the Queen a sharp answer. "Yes mum. We've 'ad some 'ard times, but we's honest."

The elegant Lady winced slightly at the girl's bad grammar and turned to her daughter, "Well?"

A gentle smile as on the sweet face. "She's lovely."

With a sigh the Queen told the Lady in Waiting to take the Princess to tea while she had words with Hermione Granger. The subject in question shifted nervously and twisted the hem of her apron in her hands, waiting for the Queen to speak.

"Do you know why I summoned you?"

"No your 'ighness." Hermione told her feet.

"I suppose you've heard the rumors. That my only child has gone blind?"

The brunette flushed and nodded. "Yes 'um."

"Well it's true. She needs a companion more than ever now. To help her, to 'see' for her if you will. We've interviewed several girls and you are the only one she has taken a liking to. Are you willing to become my daughter's Lady's Maid?"

Hermione gave a quick curtsy and almost fell over. "But 'o course Marm."

The Queen heaved another sigh and stood. "Come along then. You will begin tomorrow. Marguerite will explain to you what must be done and tutor you in the ways of a Lady in your spare time." Pausing before leaving the sitting room the Tall woman gave Hermione a long look. "I hope you do well at this Hermione Granger. For it would break my daughter's heart if you failed." With those grim words she left the former scullery maid in the hands of Marguerite.

* * *

After a quick bath and meal Hermione was sat down in a small antechamber and lectured to. Marguerite went over everything. When you were to do this, how to do that, never to this and on and on. Some of the things mentioned the girl had already known. Most of it she hadn't. For instance she had no idea that one had to wait exactly fifteen seconds after you had been announced to enter a public hall. Or that every single one of the Princess's handkerchiefs must be put away with a solitary rose petal placed between each fold. However, Marguerite explained to her that she wouldn't have to fold the handkerchiefs, simply place the rose petal.

Then she made Hermione curtsy over and over and over again until she was getting it entirely correct more than twice in a row. After this excrutiating process she placed a book on the tired girl's head and told her to walk around the chamber six times without the book falling off. To Hermione shock she made it all six times without losing the book. A smug look graced Marguerite's face.

"As I thought. You have natural grace. Come now, let us have the evening meal."

It would have been a pleasent affair, had not the Lady in Waiting correct everything Hermione did. A less stubborn girl would have been reduced to tears by this piont, but the brunette had a will of iron and intended not to be broken.

* * *

Gingerly the willowy girl slid the thin night gown over her lithe form. Sighing softly she pulled back the quilts on her new mattress and laid down. She had only spent but maybe half the day in the presence of the stern figure of her new 'nurse maid' and it already felt like enternity. _I hope Marguerite learns to be more light hearted. Or we are going to have some problems._ A tired Hermione Granger whispered to the still night air, "I 'ave only worked 'ere in this castle for little o're a year, but sometimes it feels like forever 'an a day."

* * *

"How has she faired old friend?"

Marguerite looked up from her needle work and smiled, "She has done very well my lady. Tomorrow we begin on her speech."

The Queen couldn't not supress a grin, "She does have a rather horrible lisp does she not? T'will it interfere with my daughter in any way?"

"Oh no Ma'am. She won't mind a bit."

"Do you believe we have made the correct decision in giving this Hermione Granger the position?"

The older woman put her embroidery aside and looked the Queen in the eye. "The choice was your daughter's was it not? I find she has an excellent judge of character."

* * *

**Okay I'm going to let you guys know something right now. I am not going to use proper medieval etiquette. Ok? I'm going to use an adopted version created by….me! So if (like me) you actually know how it really works, please don't burn me for tweaking it a bit. After all, it is AU and you can't flame me for doing what I want with MY story. Right?**


	3. Of Princes and Knights

**Of Princes and Knights**

The dull clacking of wood upon wood filled the long exercise room. Countless pages swung wooden practice swords at one another in mock combat. The Sword Master over saw their work with a stern and unforgiving eye. Make a mistake in his presence and you could be sentenced a long duty of scrubbing floors.

A tall blonde man stood off to one side, scowling at a small group of squires dueling with quarter staffs. The more ambitious –and curious- of the young men snuck glimpses at this strange looking man when ever they could. Unfortunately for them, he noticed. With one last glare –directed at a hapless squire who had just tripped over his own feet- he left the room.

Stalking outside, his longlegs carried him with ease to the stables. Stopping to stroke the neck of a huge stallion, he was finally still enough for one to get a good look at him.

His entire appearance was that of a severely washed out painting. He had such a pale complexion. His skin looked like he'd never spent more than an hour in full sunlight during his entire life. The blonde hair that fell past his knees in a thick plait was almost silver in appearance. And the pale grey of his eyes only made it worse.

Any color in the rather cold figure he cut came from his clothing. But even it seemed despair of brightness. Tan Buckskin breeches, Mahogany high topped boots and a loose shirt that had at some point in time been white, with a grey tunic pulled over for an overall look of sloppiness. But it was the little details that gave him the aura of dangerousness.

Like for instance, the heavy leather strap securely fastened around his neck. Or the slightly worn spot on the outside of his left boot that revealed the location of a hidden dagger. Or simply the way he carried himself. The odd way he balanced on the balls of his toes and the soft way he walked. How he never stood in doorways for longer than necessary and never sat with his back to one.

He was a hard one to cross and everyone in Kallel knew it.

* * *

The two men sitting together in the Library could easily be mistaken for brothers. The similarities in their physical appearances, the black hair, high cheek bones, tanned skin and an athletic build, were of course personalized to fit their individual.

Calmness radiated from the shorter haired man that made you instantly respect him. Just a glance at him and you felt that you could follow him to the ends of the earth. A second glance made you wonder if you were perhaps going insane. The shaggy run-away hair, brilliant green eyes and a slightly twisted nose –sure sign of a brawl- were most certainly not the source for this admiration.

No, there was just something about his persona that made ever one around him comfortable.

Where this first man made you feel self-confidant, the other made you feel self-conscious. He was good looking in a way that turned –even the richest- of his surroundings into something shabby and ill-lit. His eyes glowed as they scanned the pages of a dusty tome. Framed by thick eyelashes, these blue orbs would make even the staunchest of ladies swoon. But there was also an innocence to the soft curve of his mouth that made you feel that it was alright. That it didn't matter how awful you looked, he would listen to your cares anyway.

His hair was also something coveted by the women of court. Thick shoulder length locks with just a hint of curl. The perfect way it fell around his face, held in that position by a gold circlet. It was plain- for gold- with no gems or engraving. Just a simple gold band about a quarter of an inch thick, but it was the ultimate sign of nobility…the sign of Royal Blood.

Lord Harry of Potter's Keep heaved a sigh and stood up. Turning to his prince he hesitated before speaking, "Pardon my insolence, but could you please tell me how much longer we are to remain in this…dusty prison?"

Laughter danced in blue eyes as the Prince answered, "We will remain here, in this 'dusty prison' until Sir Draco arrives. So why don't you stop complaining and do something of use."

An arched eyebrow showed Lord Harry's skepticism, "Like what?"

"Like praying to the gods so that they might hurry Draco along."

Harry laughed and sat back down. "He does take his time doesn't he?"

"Of course I take my time, for it would be stealing to take anyone else's."

Leaping to his feet once more, Harry embraced the taller blonde man. "Draco, how wonderful to see you again, and in excellent health. Come now, shall we move this conversation out of doors?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the Nobleman's impatience. Bowing to his prince he spoke, "Good afternoon your highness. And how is Prince Blaise of Zabini today? All well I trust?"

Blaise grinned, " I am as fit as a horse. You, on the other hand, are looking rather peeky. Perhaps you should spend more time in the sun?"

Draco simply laughed and helped the Prince out of his seat.

As they strode down the North Corridor to the gardens, the blonde suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Harry, you left this in the baths the other night."

Harry leaned across Blaise to peer into Draco's outstreached hand. There, resting on the pale palm, was a singled gold hoop earring. Gaping at the tall man,Harry absently reached up to tug on his right earlobe, currently devoide of any decoration. With a gasp he snatched the hoop and hurried to the nearest mirror, in order to install the item.

The Prince stared after the young Lord with a look of amusment on his face. Turning to the finder of the offending accesory, he spoke. "It always surprises me that it was Harry who got his ear peirced. I had always thought that it would be you, the more 'rebelious' one of our little group."

Draco smirked and shook his head. "One doesn't have to be rebelious in order topierce one's ears. Vainity is a wonderful substitute."

"He is rather vain isn't he?"

An ungentlemanly snort was his answer. "Harry is the only man I can think of who takes a bath moer than once a week."

Blaise gaped at Draco, "More than once a week? It's a wonder there's anything left of him after all those washings."

That made the young knight laugh. "Indeed. It would most certainly appear that he has washed away a certain degree of his brains."

"Why do you say that?"

"Tell me, in all your travels have you not seen gypsies?"

"Of course I have seen such people. One would have to ride with their eyes closed in order to avoid the sight."

"Have you not seen amoung their number men - and women unfortunatly- with cloven ears?"

Blaise frowned at his friend. "Of course. I however had asumed that their lobes had been slit by some upholder of the law, as a way of marking touble makers."

Draco shook his head st his Prince's ingnorance. "Nay. They recieved this unpleasent disfigurement during a scuffle- or brawl- in which their oponant had ripped an earring right off their ear. A low move, rather akin tothe pulling of hair, that is often employed by the less than honorable."

Blaise nodded. "Ah yes. I understand now your frowning upon Harry's recent acquisition. In your eyes the earring is simply another perchase added for your enemy's advantage." he smiled at the scowling Knight and patted him on the arm. "It is a good thing we have such a street-wise companion to keep us from the follies of ignorant Nobles."

"Yes well, unfortunatly I cannot save everyone from self impossed stupidity."

Blue eyes followed grey to see Harry knock over a potted tree in an attempt to get a better view of himself in a mirror. Shaking his head, Blaise sighed and went to help the Lord set things to right.

* * *

Draco held up a hand to stem the flow of complaints flowing out of his dark haired compainion's mouth. Turning around he realized that they were no longer being followed by the Prince. Scanning the surrounding shrubbery quickly,he dashed back up the path they'd come down. Harry knew what the problem was when he saw Draco run off. He followed the long haired man, but at a slower pace until reaching a side path. Taking it, he continued as far as the Rose Garden. Settling down on a bench, he waited.

Before too long a smirking Blaise sat down beside him as a scowling Draco paced off to one side.

Harry stiffled the urge to laugh. "How long did it take him?"

"Just under a minute."

Harry was impressed. "His fastest time yet."

Draco tossed a path stone at the green eyed man, "Next time, you go find him."

Harry smirked at him, "But you are so good at it."

The blonde pionted at Blaise, "Yes I am good at it. Something that will one day keep _him _alive."

Harry sighed. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"I don't have to be, I just am."

Blaise quickly interupted before an argument could begin. "Draco, why do you always were that leather collar?"

Draco glared at his prince, but understood why the conversation was being once again directed to one of his oddities. "I wear this to protect my neck from being cut open. The amount of people to get their throats cut in dark allies is rather large. I for one do not wish to be added to their number."

Harry winced. "You are a never endless well of pleasentries."

* * *

**Is this installment satisfactory? Sorry...I seem to be slipping into medevil lingo. LOL. Actually...it's just proper english.**

**THIS IS AN OFFICAL AUTHOR'S NOTE. IGNORE THIS AND BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN: Do not flame me. If you find this story unpleasent DO NOT READ IT. If you see errors and feel like kindly notifying me of them, By all means do so.**

**I realize of course that this chapter seems to play out only Harry's faults, but don't worry. Everybody will have their equal 'bashing' and fault pionting.**

**Perhaps the next chapter will tell us more of Draco...and why he seems so intelegent compared to the people around him.**

**On that note I would like to say that the Nobles of Midevil times were rather 'sheltered' when it came to everyday life. As for 'common' sense? they were not to be troubled with it.**

**I must also say this: I am writing this on the edit/preview document window on This program does not have spell check. So there are a few mispellings.**

**And one final note: ROSES AND GOLD HOOP EARRINGS TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Lost

**Lost **

"My lady- my lady wait!"

Laughter bubbled out of the lips of a red haired girl as she rushed across the meadow. Her eyes closed against the bright sun as she made a fresh path through the high grass. Throwing her arms wide she spun in circles, waiting for her Lady in Waiting and good friend Hermione Granger to catch up.

She felt a hand grab her arm and the sound of heavy breathing.

"Your highness should know better than to run out into this heat." Hermione gave a tug on Ginny's sleeve and tried to direct her back toward the waiting men at arms.

"But, Hermione isn't the sun just glorious?"

The other girl snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "Ah've seen enough of the sun during my childhood to last me a life time."

The princess stopped walking and opened her eyelids to reveal brown eyes heavily rimmed with white. "I can recall what it looks like, but only just."

Silence greeted that comment.

The slender Lady's Maid took Ginny's hand and lead her quietly back into the inn.

* * *

The snorting of horses woke Hermione. They had been on the road two weeks, but she still wasn't used to the horses. She looked forward to every chance they had to sleep in a real bed. Sighing she pulled a curtain back from a carriage window.

Riders milled about around the carriage, light from torches glittered on the bare metal of the long swords. Gasping in shock Hermione dropped the curtain and sank back into her seat. Panting for air she tried to make sense of what was going on. _'Why does the man-at-arms have their blades unsheathed? Are we in danger? But surely, had we been in any danger they would tell us?'_

Her thoughts were cut short as the clash of metal on metal filled the still night air, soon to be followed by the cries of dying men.

Hermione went into panic. She shook the princes violently, "Your 'ighness wake up." When the younger girl didn't stir she shrieked in a whisper, "Ginny!"

The blind girl raised a hand to her face, "What is it? What ever is the matter, Hermione?"

In her distress the brunette fell back into her old brogue, "Ah, don't noo you 'ighness, but we must go. 'Urry!"

After hastily donning cloaks, the two slipped out of the carriage. The sight that met her eyes horrified Hermione and she was glad the princess was blind. There was blood and gore everywhere. Dead horses and dead men. Grasping Ginny's hand she dashed toward the forest that lined the road they were on.

* * *

Rain water dripped from tree branches and onto the group of men below. One of them cursed as a drop went down his tunic and Draco scowled at him.

"Have you no sense at all?" he hissed. "Where is your cloak? It is not a good night to be making such noise."

The guard rolled his eyes and pulled a traveler's cloak from his saddle bag. "Tell me, _Sir_ Draco, why is it such an awful night?"

Grey eyes looked at him scornfully. "Fool. Think of where we are, in the middle of a dark forest somewhere on the Kallel-Lovane boarder, miles from any village or town. Such an area is infested with bandits and boarder raiders. Do you really wish to bring them down upon us?"

Sufficiently cowed the man fell silent.

Draco sighed, turning to the man on his right he said, "I am going to scout ahead, try to keep them as quiet as possible." Urging his mount into a canter he was soon gone from sight.

* * *

The two female forms huddle together at the base of an old elm were both shivering violently. Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around her princess, trying to keep them both warm. It had started to rain a few minutes after they had escaped from the slaughter; efficiently destroying their foot prints, but making it very cold.

Ginny sneezed. "Hermione? When can we go back?"

"I don't know." Now that she was calmer she could speak clearly. "Perhaps there isn't anything left to go back to." She shuddered at the thought. Hearing hoof beats she quickly hushed the blind girl. With bated breath they waited.

A figure cloaked and hooded rode into view. Hermione gasped when she saw the beast he rode. The massive black unicorn was the largest creature she had ever seen. It had to be at least nineteen hands **(A/N: A hand is four inches. A horse, or in this case unicorn, is always measured from withers down. So this unicorn would have been over six feet tall, from shoulders to feet) **in height. The magnificent ebony horn that rose from the middle of its forehead was twelve inches long and curved like a scimitar.

The Lady's Maid instantly realized they should have moved. They had no idea weather this man was friend or foe. For all they knew, he could be a scout from the people who had attacked them back at the carriage. But it was too late and now all they could do was hold their breath and pray.

**A/N: Praise be to my wonderful beta, unwritt3nxx, who found the time to help me even though she's in the middle of moving.**

**I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but my life is very busy at the moment. Moving my horse into my backyard and making sure she's comfy. Keeping her from killing the cow (Joke! ... I think. 'Cause she doesn't like him too much). School and chores. Trying to think of a good present to give my riding instructor because Tuesday might be my last lesson this year and she's not coming back next year. Have I bored you to tears with the woes of my life?**

**To the glorious and patient reviewers: I give you…my humble thanks. (Sorry. No presents this time. I'm broke.)**


	5. Preparations

**Preparations**

Hermione rose slowly to awareness, like a drowning woman striving for the surface. Sitting up quickly she gaped about herself in surprise. She had expected to see a dank wood, with rain softly falling to the forest floor. But what she really saw was the tapestry draped walls of Her Highness's inner chamber.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

The slender maid pushed back her covers and set about stoking the dying fire. "Yes, My Lady." She shivered, "I am quite alright."

The princess extended her arms as if reaching for something and Hermione went to her and held the pale hands. Ginny frowned lightly. "You are shaking….What was it that frightened you?"

"It was naught but a dream My Lady." She whispered, "A dream…."

The Princess smiled, "Sit with me please, I require your help."

Hermione sat obediently. "Of course Your Highness. How might I be of service?"

-------------

Hundreds of servants swarmed all over the castle. The young princess's Birthday was in five days and it was to be a party of special magnificence. There were also rumors that floated around the palace and throughout the towns. Rumor had it that Princess Ginny was in need of a Prince, and Princes from all around had been invited to a special Ball to take place the day after Her Highness's sixteenth birthday.

Hermione shook her head and smiled when the other Ladies in Waiting tried to get information out of her concerning the Ball. She was, being the Princess's personal maid, privy to a good deal many of the 'secrets' in the palace, but it would take more than petty conversation to get her to share her knowledge.

She had served Princess Ginny for almost four years now and Hermione had become almost as refined as any noble born maiden. But there were still times when she wished she really was of noble birth. Though it had been some years since she received her post there still remained those that frowned upon her for being common.

"Good Afternoon My Lady."

Ginny turned her head in the direction of Hermione's voice. "Good afternoon to you as well."

The brunette set a platter with tea and cakes on a low table and guided her princess to it. "The dress maker has called for another fitting today."

"That sounds like fun." Answered the younger girl dryly. Oh, before I forget, Happy Birthday Hermione."

The maid smiled at Ginny. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"How old are you now? I can never seem to remember…." Murmured the Princess.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Eighteen. And you know good and well that you haven't forgotten. You just like to torment me on the fact that I am turning into an old maid."

"My apologies, to make up for it you can accompany me to my fitting. I'm quite sure mother won't protest getting you a gown as a birthday present. After all, you do need something presentable for the ball."

Ginny grinned wickedly as Hermione sputtered her own protests.

-------------

The Royal dress maker had been at her post for more than three years and knew the color schemes of every Lady and Lord in the Realm. But she had never fitted Hermione before, and in truth she had never really seen her before. The Lady in Waiting would always escort her Princess to the measuring room, but would disappear to who knew where until they were finished. The dress maker thought that odd, considering that Hermione was supposed to be 'seeing' for Princess Ginny, but it was not her place so she always kept her mouth shut.

So she was pleasantly surprised when the young maid followed her liege into the room that afternoon. The dress maker loved a challenge and she could tell by the sour look on Hermione's face that it would be a challenge indeed. Not to find the proper colors, but to get the stubborn lass to try something on or look at patterns.

"Afternoon Highness, Miss Hermione." She curtsied.

Hermione curtsied in return and the Princess smiled.

"Miss Hammond, I don't know if my mother warned you, but Hermione shall need a dress as well."

Amelia Hammond almost clapped her hands with joy, so she was going to get to dress the Lady in waiting. Said female scowled deeper at the dress maker's barely concealed excitement. The next few hours were going to be torture….

---------------

Hermione stared at the dress draped across her narrow bed. It had been three days since her fitting and she had expected to be called back many times, just as Ginny was, but evidently that wasn't necessary for her.

It was beautiful. The full skirt and slight train were made of deep mauve silk with flowers embroidered on it in a softer mauve. The bodice was of the same material with a deep neck that dove down to the middle of her waist. The undergarment that could be seen through the neck was black velvet. Silk cord laced the open neck sides together. The sleeves were a black gauze material that fell to scant inches above the hem line. There was mauve cord that tied around the flowing sleeves to her arms in two places. A girdle made out of similar cord lay next to the dress on the bed.

She reverently extended a hand and touched the dress, wincing as her rough skin caught on the silk. The colors, she thought, do such colors really match me? All the other dress makers gave me blue…. A call from her Princess interrupted her contemplation.

"Hermione? Would you come here please? My dress has arrived and I would like to see it."

Hermione scurried out of her room and went to help Ginny.

"Oh your Highness, it's simply gorgeous!" She gasped.

The princess stood off to one side, wringing her hands. "Is it truly? Please show me Hermione."

"It is a rather simple pattern, fitted, but with no girdle. It hangs off your shoulders, like a cloak. The material is brown velvet and will go wonderfully with your hair. The skirt is all one length, there is no train and the dress will pool on the floor all around you. The sleeves are curious; I've never seen this kind before…." She trailed off, trying to find the best way to describe them. "The sleeves themselves are off the shoulder, level with the neck of the bodice. They are very long and should hang well past your knees. Naturally they are slit open to the elbow so that you may have proper movement."

Ginny giggled. "But Hermione, if the sleeves do not cover my shoulders, how does the dress stay on?"

"Oh, I had almost forgotten. There are thin straps that are attached to the neckline on front and back that cross over your shoulders.

"I should also mention that there are crystals sewn into the front to the bodice and also on the shoulder straps."

The two young women were silent for a spell before Ginny spoke again.

"You were right Hermione. It is gorgeous."

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I had no idea it would take me this long to update! Will ya'll forgive me?**

**If you had trouble envisioning the dressed, I searched the internet looking for a picture of what I had in mind and managed to find some doll dresses that were very close. I'll put the link on my profiel if you're interested.  
**

**I was shocked when I found them; they are SO close to what I wanted! In fact, Hermione's dress was blue in the beginning, but I liked the dress on the page so I changed it to mauve. Ginny was always brown, but I did edit my description to match that page, I just liked the look of that dress a bit better than the one I had in my head. LOL.**

**Oh, and if you were wondering about the errors, my beta was out of touch so I had to post it without her.**


	6. A Time To Dance

**A Time to Dance**

His royal Highness Prince Blaise of Zabini stood on his bedroom balcony, which over hung the practice yards, watching his two best friends and protectors' duel. Harry was losing. No surprise there. Draco disarmed him for the fifth time in a row with a deft movement of his wooden sword. The black haired nobleman let out a string of curses and rubbed his throbbing sword hand. The prince smiled and thought again of the circumstances that brought the three of them together.

Draco saved his life.

Draco Malfoy was not of noble birth. He had no title and wanted none. By rights, only nobles were knighted. Being born a gutter-snipe with no father figure and a drunken whore for a mother he was of the lowest class, and the farthest from having a shot at such a life. He grew up in the streets, among pick-pockets, prostitutes, and thugs-for-hire. Considering the man's fair features and beautiful hair he was very lucky that he managed to keep himself out of the brothels and on the street. Despite its unpleasant nature, the Prince was well aware that some men preferred little boys to women and a whore-house owner could make a mint if he got his hands on a pretty enough boy.

But Draco had managed to avoid that fate and Blaise was very happy that he did. The blonde had somehow persuaded a retired Assassin to show him the ropes. He spent years training and learning everything there was to know about the grisly profession. No one really knew for sure how many jobs Draco may have taken during his ten year career. No one knew how many lives he may have taken. No one knew, except for Draco. His name grew on the street corners. Before to long everyone, both street and noble, knew that if you wanted someone dead with as little fuss as possible and the best for your money, you went to The Dragon. From there made his way into the hierarchy of a thieves guild. The leader of the guild had taken a liking to Draco, or perhaps he just didn't want to cross him, and had given him the position of guild recruiter. No one made it into the guild with out The Dragon's stamp of approval.

With The Dragon to head things off the Black Rebellion (as was the guild's name) grew in numbers and in power. Within two years they were the terror of the streets, and Draco was in a position to know everything. There wasn't a tavern, a guild, an Inn or a street corner that The Dragon didn't have taps on. You couldn't spit in a gutter without him knowing. And thus, he caught wind of a plot on the Prince of Kallel's life.

Why Draco decided to stop the assassination attempt know one knows. There are many theories on it. Some believe that he did it because he wanted to be on the good side of the King. That he wanted _favors_ from the noblemen loyal to the royal family. The most popular theory, and indeed the theory that the Prince himself likes to believe; having met the man and knowing his pride, is that The Dragon put an end to the plot on the Prince's Life because Draco felt slighted that such an important assassination was not given to him to carry out. It was a betrayal. Usurpation by far lesser men. Blaise shuddered. He was very glad that the job had not been given to the blonde. For if it had been, it would most assuredly be dead.

When The Dragon had first heard of the plot it is rumored that he flew into a murderous rage. Blaise and many other critics are doubtful of this, as such a person flying to a rage is bound to attract attention and at that point in his life Draco wasn't about to do anything to push himself further into the lime-light than he already was. Plus there was the surprise of the men who were plotting the assassination when the blonde ruined it for them. Throwing a hissy-fit was not part of Draco's character in anyway, and if he did anything out of character the whole world knew about it.

Draco hadn't told anyone that he was aware of the plot. He didn't vary his routine or lifestyle in anyway during the weeks before the attempt. To the Prince this is a sign of his pride. The Dragon was going to take the 'usurpers' down himself. And he did. When the assassins attacked Blaise, Harry and the royal guard, he was there among them. It was a brutal slaughter. Draco cut the men down like wheat before the farmer. By the time the guard reacted to the presence of the strange men The Dragon had already killed them.

"You're Highness?" A timid voice from behind him spoke, cutting through the Prince's musing.

"What is it Harold?"

Harold of Vicmete was the royal dance instructor. The thin man cleared his throat and spoke again. "Your majesty, it is past time for your lessons….?"

Blaise sighed and turned away from the balcony. "I'm coming."

* * *

Hermione Granger scowled at the nervous little man who had a hold of her. The duke of Ducante was supposed to be teaching her how to dance the traditional waltz of Lovane, but the man couldn't seem to take his eyes off her chest (which just so happened to be right on his eye level) and stop his drooling long enough to give any actual instructions. She heard giggling behind her and turned to glare at her blind mistress, even though the ginger haired girl couldn't see her. Gritting her teeth the young Lady in Waiting spoke, "Pardon me, your grace, but can we hurry the lesson along? My lady has places to be…."

There was no reaction from the Duke. He continued to stare with a glazed look in his eye. Hermione's scowl deepened. '_That's it!'_ she thought. Raising her foot she brought her heel down hard on the Duke's foot. With a howl of pain the small man leapt back, hopping on one foot, clutching the other in pain. Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I finally got through to you."

Turning away from him, she swept across the room to where the Princess stood, threaded an arm through Ginny's and they left the room together.

* * *

It was two days to the party and the guest were beginning to arrive. Every Inn, Tavern and Pub in town was packed full of guests. The castle held its fair share as well. The richest and the ones with the best connections managed to get rooms within the palace itself. Most everyone who was coming was already there; with the exception of the Royal party from Kallel. The raids on the border were getting worse and there were rumors that the Ambassadors and Nobles from the neighboring country might not be able to make it through at all.

The Queen was particularly nervous about this. She had been making plans for several years now and none knew, but her trusted friend Marguerite, that the Prince himself was supposed to be coming to Princess Ginerva's Birthday Celebration. The Queen had written many letters and had been collaborating with the Queen of Kallel to arrange for their only children to be wed within the next year. The party was the perfect meeting place for the two, and as the Queen of Kallel pointed out, quite romantic too.

And now those rotten bandits and common thieves were coming between their plans! The Queen was angered by the thought. She scowled out at the setting sun and prayed for some force to put an end to the border raids.

Little did she know, the 'Force' that she was praying for was already on his way to the border. And he was itching for a good fight.

* * *

**Wow! Do you realize it's been more than a year since I've updated this story? I can't believe it…..**

**I bet ya'll were getting worried about me weren't cha? The poor person I adopted this story from was probably having panic attacks. My apologies Kristen, I got caught up in life.**

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I told ya I was gonna give ya Draco's 'back-story' soon.**

…

**Ok, so it wasn't soon. Better late then never tho, right?**

**Say you still love me?**

**CiceroGuided **


	7. Dreams Come True

**Dreams Come True**

Hermione woke to the sound of arguing. Frowning, she threw back the covers and climbed out of her small cot. As she changed her shift for her usual day gown, in the Lovane colors of green and brown, she noticed how bright her room was. Walking to the one window in the room she opened it and peered up at the sun. Cursing she slammed the window shut and hurried to wash her face. Various thoughts running through her mind as she set to work on her hair. '_It's got to be well past nine o'clock.' ' How could I have slept in so late?' _and _'Why didn't the Princess call for me? Surely she's already awakened by now and needed to get dressed?'_ Scrambling for her slippers, she threw the covers haphazardly back onto her bed and rushed out of the room.

She slowed as she entered the Princess' bed chamber. One must keep up the appearance of being a lady after all. As Hermione walked further into the room she noticed two things. One, the Princess' bed was empty and her wardrobe door was hanging open, and two, the arguing was much louder in here. Gently closing the wardrobe door, she paused to listen to the voices talking in the next room over.

"But mother!" That was the Princess' voice.

"No buts!" The Queen. "I'll not have my daughter gallivanting around the country side just days before her sixteenth birthday."

"Oh please….Mother, you know how you are always saying that a princess belongs not only to herself and her family, but to her people also?"

Hermione could just imagine the narrow-eyed pursed-lip look the Queen was giving Ginny and had to stifle a giggle. "Yes…" She spoke slowly, "I remember saying that to you a few times."

"Well, seeing as none of the common folk have been invited to the party," the Queen snorted and muttered something that sounded like 'of course not.' The red head continued on as if she hadn't heard her. "Then why can I not give a brief tour of the country-side so that they may see me before the day? Surely you can see the logic in this, it will boost our popularity with the people at the very least."

There was silence for a moment then the Queen spoke, "If you had mentioned such a thing a week ago I may have approved it. But now it is simply too close to your birthday for such a tour to be imagined!"

"Mother…" the Princess wheedled, "It's not too soon. The party is in the evening of the day after tomorrow. If we leave before noon to day we could make it all the way up to the Lovane-Kallel Allied Fort on the border and be back by supper time tomorrow. That leaves plenty of time for rest, baths, and pampering before the ball."

After a few more minutes of Ginny arguing her case the Queen gave in, just as Hermione knew she would. It was a well known fact among the servants that she could not deny her daughter anything for long, and the Princess knew it just as well as they did. Before noon the Royal Carriage and the Royal Guard were ready. Lunch was packed along with other treats for the two girls to dine upon. Ginny had insisted that the royal guard was more than enough protection and that she could travel alone with her Lady in Waiting as chaperone. The Queen was a little uneasy about this, as was said Lady in Waiting. But the King didn't see a problem with it and off they went.

Settling back into the plush velvet seats of the carriage Hermione felt a sudden stab of deja vue. Shaking it off she told herself that this wasn't the first time she had ridden in the Royal Carriage and that she was being silly. The Princess defiantly wasn't feeling any qualms. She was bouncing up and down on her seat with excitement. "Come Hermione, see for me. What's going on today?"

Hermione smiled at her Lady. Peering out the side window she began to describe the scenery and the people they passed. The more she talked, the less uneasy she felt and before too long she had completely forgotten about the feeling.

* * *

Draco reached for the reins that hung on the pommel and swung himself into the saddle. The men mounted behind him watched nervously as he turned his huge mount to face them.

The Dragon was out for blood.

They all knew it. And it scared them. They knew his reputation, and seeing him staring into their faces only made it more terrifying. Some of the men were nobles, and they tried to hide their fear with sneering derision. Even though Draco had been knighted, to them he was still scum. Common as dirt. Fifty to a gold crown. (Except he really wasn't. Only one man in a million possessed the killing rage that he did. And perhaps that is why they claimed that he was so very common. It helped to lessen their fear.) They hated that he was given a position over them. They absolutely despised the fact that he was in charge of the border defense. They hated that they had to follow the orders of some gutter born trash. But their hatred could do nothing to change the fact that he _was_ in charge; and they were still afraid of him.

Draco was a perilous warrior. When he fought he fought without fear. He killed without flinching. When he went into battle he plunged into it with a look of glee on his face. Eyes burned as red as the blood he spilt without a second glance. It had been years since the last war. Years since there were enemies to butcher. Word was, the Prince had given him the border job as an attempt to placate the monster within the man they called the Dragon. He was getting too blood crazed, too restless. The Prince was afraid he would go back to his old ways. Back to that old job of Assassination.

Now, sitting before them, astride a fearsome animal, they could see the craziness. His face was blank. The beautiful grey eyes were without expression. They tried to keep their own faces blank, so that he would not see the fear, even thought they knew it was no good. He didn't need to _see_ their fear. He could smell it. He feed on it like a starving man on fresh bread. A shudder ran through the score of men selected to fight the border bandits as an evil smile formed on their leader's face. They just knew he was thinking of the fights to come, and the blood he would shed. Draco turned away from them and nudged his mount into a canter. The men did likewise and followed him at a respectable distance.

The Dragon was out for blood.

* * *

They had spent of the day in the carriage and it was getting rather monotonous in Hermione's opinion. Even the stops at the occasional village didn't really do anything to lessen the boredom that was creeping up on her. She leaned forward in the seat and rubbed her bottom._'Ugh, it feels like I've been sitting here for two weeks.'_ The Princess was just as bouncy as ever. Smiling and giggling with excitement as they traveled along. As it was getting on to late evening and the sun was starting to set, she was becoming aware of her Lady in Waiting's restlessness.

"Where are we Hermione?"

The brunette jerked out of her half-asleep state and looked out the window so as to answer the Princess' question. "Somewhere in the country M'lady, we're on a dirt road, on our right is a small meadow and to our left is a wheat field."

Ginny grinned. "Stop the coach!" As soon as her orders were followed, she flung open the carriage door and when running out into the meadow.

"My lady- my lady wait!" As soon as she spoke Hermione suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread. This was all too familiar….

The Princess laughed and ran further into the field. "Sun, Hermione, Sun! Does it not feel wonderful?"

The brunette hurried forward and caught hold of her Princess' right arm, "Do be careful M'lady. You could step into a rut and break you foot running about like that."

Ginny sighed and stood still. "Oh all right. Is the sun setting yet? It feels like it is time for it to go down, the air is growing cooler."

Hermione glanced behind her at the awaiting men-at-arms. "Yes, the sun is setting, Come, we should go back to the carriage. We'll never make it to the next village before nightfall at this rate."

The Princess frowned. "Nonsense. It won't matter if we linger here for a few more minutes. See the sunset for me Hermione."

As they climbed back into the Royal Coach with the last few rays of light from the setting run behind them Hermione felt another chill run through her. The sense of Deja'vu was overwhelming now. What was it? She had seen or done this before…but where? The Captain of the Royal Guard rapped lightly on the door and informed them that it would be several hours before they got to the nearest Inn, and they should probably try to get some sleep.

After digging their traveling cloaks out of the luggage tied to the roof to use as blankets Hermione lay down on the seat opposite of the blind Princess. Settling down under her own cloak, the Lady in Waiting's mind drifted to the odd sense of uneasiness that had been bothering her all day. She couldn't understand it, but it was like she had already had this day before, and she was merely reliving it in a slightly different manner. Shaking her head she told herself to go to sleep. It's impossible to live a day over, although she knew there were many who wished they could. But you only wished to relive bad days, so that you could fix what had gone wrong, and aside from being stuck in a carriage all day, it hadn't been a bad day at all. With these thoughts in her mind she fell asleep, lulled by the gentle sway of the coach.

* * *

After waking at down and finding that none of the men were awake, Draco saddled up and rode out on his own. If they were so lazy as to lie abed all morning he'd let them catch their own flack for it. And when he showed up at the Allied Fort alone they would catch plenty of it.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione bolted awake. Her dream! She had had that same dream again. The one she had had a few days prior, about touring the Kingdom with Princes Ginny and being attacked late one night while on the road. That's where her feeling of deja'vu had been coming from! The day hadn't been an exact replica of the one in her dream but it had been so close….She shuddered, knocking her cloak onto the floor of the carriage as she did so. As she reached down to pick her cloak back up she noticed something. The Royal Coach wasn't moving anymore.

Clutching the cloak to her chest she sat still and listened. A horse stamped. Another one snorted, and she heard saddle leather creaking as the horse shifted its weight. There were no voices. No one was taking, or it seemed, breathing. The only human noise Hermione could hear was that of sleeping Ginny's breath and her own heart pounding. Moving as quietly as she could she scooted over to the window and peered out. The moon hadn't come out yet and it was pitch black outside. She could see the vague shadowy shape of a man on a horse standing next to the forward right carriage wheel. The guards were still there. Good. She was about to sit back in her seat and go to sleep again when lightening flashed through the sky. Clapping a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming she slumped back into the seat. The guards were dead. Bodies and blood were everywhere. The corpse sitting on the horse by the wheel was held in place by a javelin that went through his chest and into the saddlebags. The horse was alive, but it had been tied to the side of the carriage to keep it from running away.

A storm of thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. The one she kept coming back to was '_why are we still alive?'_ Sitting there in that seat in the chill night air she made a decision. Wrapping her cloak around herself, she peered out the window again. It was dark, so she couldn't see anything anyway, but she still checked. As far as she could tell, no one was coming. But that could change any minute. Someone could be coming up the road right now and Hermione wasn't about to hang around and fins out if it was someone evil, or someone good who could help them. Turning to Ginny she shook the girl hard. "Wake up you're Highness, wake up!" She hissed in the dark.

"Whaa-!" Hermione cut off the question with her hand.

"Shhhhh…." She whispered to the blind girl. "We've got to get out of here. The men are dead, and who ever did it might be coming back."

Blind eyes blinked up at her for a moment. Then Ginny nodded and signaled that Hermione could remove her hand, she wouldn't scream. After wrapping the Princess in a traveling cloak, the Lady in Waiting cracked the carriage door open and peered out into the blackness. Lightening flared in the sky and the clouds broke. In the brief flash of light, the brunette saw that there was no one in sight. Remembering her dream, she took the Princess' hand in her own and bolted for the trees. The rain poured down on them unfeelingly. It soaked through the cloaks and into their skin. By the time Hermione felt that they had run far enough away and could stop for a break, their sodden clothes weighed them down like bricks.

Wrapping her arms around the Princess, Hermione sat down and the two of them leaned against a tree. Looking up just as lightening flashed again, the brunette caught sight of the leaves and shuddered. An elm tree. They were huddled under an elm tree just like in her dream. Which means the dark figure on the unicorn would be coming soon. She shuddered again and Ginny gave her a hug.

"Are you scared Hermione? I'm scared. But I can imagine that it's worse for you. You can actually see the scary things." The red head whispered quietly.

The Lady in Waiting sighed. "Yes, I'm scared. But I don't think I'm any more scared than you are. Because even if I can see the scary things with my eyes and know what they are; you can imagine the scary things as being scarier than they really are. And if you ask me, the imagining is worse."

They sat in silence, watching the rain fall and the lightening flash. Ginny sat still waiting for help to come. Hermione sat in fear, waiting for the man on the unicorn. She knew she was being silly, that it was just a dream, and dreams didn't come true like that. But so far the day had gone so much like her dream that she was starting to believe that it would all be like the dream. And any minute now a dark form on a fearsome animal would come out of the underbrush. When the sharp sound of a twig snapping underfoot cut through their waiting silence Hermione almost felt relieved. No more unknown. She knew what would happen next. Or so she thought.

**(A/N: I thought about leaving it right there, but I knew ya'll would kill me, so I decided to keep writing.)**

Walking out of the shrubby underbrush of the forest was not a cloaked man on a huge beast. Not even close. What came out was a filthy man with crooked teeth. She new he had crooked teeth because he ginned at her when he saw them. At first she had a slight glimmer of hope that this man would help them, but that was squashed as soon as he opened his mouth and started screaming for his friends. Only one of those border bandits would dare to go hollering in the middle of the night in this part of the world. Hermione sighed as more filthy men came out of the undergrowth. How would they get out of this one? Sitting there, in the pouring rain, staring up at the bunch of dirty smelly men who surely meant them no good she was struck with a thought. Hermione will remember it till the day she dies. The only thought in her mind as the men pressed in on her and Ginny was '_Where's a Fairy Godmother when you need one?'_

* * *

Draco frowned up at the sky. Storm clouds had rolled in not long after the sun had set not but a few hours ago. He reined in his mount and sat listening for a moment. It was very quiet, much too quiet in his opinion. There was a forest up ahead. On the other side of the wood, in Lovane, was the Fort he was to base his border clean-up out of. The forest was infested with bandits, the exact scum he had been sent out to dispose off. He felt a feral grin on his face as he dug into his saddle bags, looking for his face mask. Maybe he wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow to kill someone. Finding the mask he pulled it out of the bag. It was made of black, slightly stretchy cloth, sewn together on the ends to form a circle. Pulling it down over his head it covered his nose and the lower half of his face; rather like when you put on a turtle neck shirt and forget to roll the neck down. After pulling his hair up and out of where the mask held it down, he raised the hood of his cloak. The mask served as camouflage, covering the pale skin of his lower face that wasn't shadowed like the top half by his hood.

He was almost through the wood when his instincts told him something was wrong. Stopping suddenly, he dismounted and studied the ground. Though it was raining the tracks left there were not wiped away. If anything the mud seemed to make the marks even more pronounced. _'A Carriage had sat here, and for sometime judging from the ruts.'_ Frowning he moved around the road. For a minute it had looked to him like the carriage had been bodily removed from the road. Shaking his head he wiped his eyes with a gloved hand. He must be getting tired. When he looked again at the road there was no sign of trouble, it just looked like someone had stopped a carriage, maybe to get out and use the restroom, for a period and then had ridden on. He was turning away to mount up and ride on when a small flash caught his eye. Walking to the side of the road he pushed several tree branches aside and stared down on what had caught the light.

A corpse lay in the ditch on the side of the road. The moon hadn't been up for long, but if it hadn't been up at all he wouldn't have noticed the body. A sliver of moonlight reflected off the small dagger clutched in the man's hand. Draco squatted next to the body and looked it over carefully. It wasn't like looters to leave things behind, and especially not weapons. That meant it was a rush job, and if it was a rush job there was a pretty good chance the thugs who had done the job were still in the area. The blonde felt elated. Time for the hunt.

It was disappointingly easy. Draco figured it couldn't have been five minutes after he had hidden his charger when he heard the idiot bellowing. The audacity. Obviously things had gotten way to complacent around here if thieves and murders had no fear and could stand in the middle of a dark forest calling all his friends to him. He couldn't wait to get a score of men in here and clean this place up. In the mean time, he could do his best without help. The feral grin was back.

The Dragon found the scum he was looking for in the woods not too far off the road. They had surrounded a large elm tree, at least twenty of them, and there were probably more on the way. Huddled at the base of the tree were two girls in relatively fine clothing. Thy looked like some nobles to the blonde, so he assumed they were the ones that had been their carriage that had been raided. He didn't know how long they had been there, trapped by the bandits but the one girl seemed to have resigned herself to a horrible death already and slumped against the tree, placing her hands over the other girl's ears. "If you're going to kill me please get it over with, it's rather uncomfortable sitting here in the cold and wet."

This floored the bandits. Evidently they were used to crying, begging and pleading. The Brunette's giving up so easily shocked them. They just stood there gaping at each other. And that was all the time Draco needed. He was on them like a thunderbolt sent from the gods. Blades flashed in the pale moonlight. Blood and heads flew.

Hermione wasn't sure what happened. She thought for sure they were dead. Then…_He_ came out of nowhere. And she and the Princess were still alive, and the filthy men were dead. It was the man. The man in the black cloak who rode the unicorn. No, wait. That's not right. It was _the_ man, she was sure of it, but…where was the unicorn? He moved so fast…he killed them all so quickly...and so effortlessly. She shuddered, and rubbed her eyes with her hands. Now that her ears were uncovered Ginny could hear what was going on, and tugged on Hermione's arm.

"What is that Hermione? That sound…like someone chopping up lettuces and carrots…."

The lady in waiting shuddered again and was glad that the men were dispatched so quickly that they didn't have time to scream. "It's salvation you're Highness, that's what the sound is."

"Are we saved then? Has help come?"

"Yes." Hermione glanced around her, but the man had vanished along with the bandits. "Some form of help has come; I just hope he hasn't abandoned us just yet." She expected a reply, and when there wasn't one she looked down. Ginny had fallen asleep on her arm. The brunette blinked in surprise. She was about to wake the ginger haired girl back up when a voice stopped her.

It was a beautiful voice, in her opinion, one of the most wonderful things she'd ever heard in her life. It was smooth as silk and yet warm like velvet. "Let her sleep Miss. She looks as if she needs it."

Craning her neck upwards Hermione looked for the source of that wonderful voice. It was the man in the black cloak, and walking close behind him, was the unicorn. Suddenly everything felt right in the world again. Now everything was going more like her dream, and that made it better. The man on the unicorn….She had never seen his face in the dream, and she couldn't really see it now; even though his cloak hood had fallen back from his face all but his eyes and forehead were covered, so it was his eyes that caught her. They were as grey as slate and as cold as a frozen lake. His voice had been gentle, his eyes were anything but. He padded slowly forward on feet that made less noise than a cat's. Stopping in front of her he offered her his hand. She took it, still holding onto the blind princess, and he pulled them both up. Hermione swayed under the other girl's weight and he steadied her with a hand on her waist.

Noticing her staring at the unicorn he spoke, "This is Orcas. He will be carrying us out of here."

That was the last Hermione knew, as she collapsed in a faint, completely drained by the days happenings.

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**

**I spent all day writing that so I hope you like it. **

**This may be my second post in two days but don't get used to it. It'll probably be a week or two before I post again. Poor Cicero needs time to rejuvenate after all that work.**

**  
**

**:smooch: I love you guys!**

**Ciceroguided**


	8. At the End of the Rainbow

**At the End of the Rainbow**

Hermione stepped into the outer Rose Garden and blinked as the strong afternoon sun struck her face. Both she and the Princess had been rushed back to the Palace after the events of yesterday evening. She had been asleep for most of it, but every now and then when the carriage wheels would strike a particularly large rut or rock in the road she would be jolted into wakefulness. Every time she woke, she glanced to the window, to the moon lit silhouette of the man who had saved them. He rode along side the carriage just outside the door on Orcus, the huge unicorn. It was a comfort to see him there. He radiated raw strength and confidence. He made her feel safe.

Walking slowly through the fragrant air on the stone walk way, the brunette frowned. Just a few more hours and the guests would be arriving. The palace would be full of people looking to see the beautiful princess on her Birthday, to dance with her tonight and speak with her. Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. Despite all the noise and bustle going on about her in the castle, her mind had only been able to focus on one thing today. Her dream.

She couldn't understand it. Never before had she experienced something that she 'created' in her sleep, come to be. It was disturbing. Not to mention very confusing. She wanted to talk about it with Ginny, but the Queen was keeping her daughter close to her. It had scared her very badly to hear of the danger her beloved daughter had been in and how close to death.

Turning a corner on the path, and looking around a large rosebush, she paused. Hermione was looking at the center of the garden. It was a huge paved circle, about twenty feet across with a fountain and benches in the center. The fountain was stone, the figure of two lovers holding one another while water poured from their entwined arms and into the wide shallow basin at their feet. Laying on one of the benches placed in a ring around the basin, was a man. 

Entirely clothed in black, pants, shirt, and boots; he lay on his back, one leg hung over the end of the bench, the booted foot resting on the ground. The other leg was bent in the air, with the foot pressing against the seat of the bench. His hands, long and delicate, lay on his chest. His face was calm as he lay there, eyes closed, in the sun. The man's long blonde hair streamed over the far end of the bench, it was so long several feet of it curled onto the stone floor of the courtyard. He was beautiful.

Hermione moved forward a few feet from were she had stopped and wished she were an artist. From where she stood, several rays of sun cut through the splashing water of the fountain, creating rainbows that played against the pale skin of the man's face. It would have made a beautiful painting. Continuing forward, she walked until she was standing over him. Looking down at his hair, she reached out a curious hand and picked up a stray lock. As she lifted it out of the shadow of the bench, the sun struck it and turned it to gold. Watching the hair play over her fingers and mix with a misty rainbow she thought '_The gold at the end of the rainbow…' _and giggled.

At the sound of her laughter, his eyes snapped open and he sat upright so suddenly that Hermione let out a small shriek and jumped back. He frowned and looked at her with confusion in those grey eyes. The brunette had another shock as she realized that she was looking at the man who had saved her life. She blushed as he looked her up and down. Stretching languidly, he rose to his feet. 

He glanced at her again, raised an eyebrow and said with a slight smirk. "You're floating love."

Hermione frowned, "What?"

The blonde pointed at her feet. "I'm a light sleeper, no one has ever managed to get within ten feet of me while I'm sleeping and not wake me up. It's saved my life many times. But I didn't hear you come up. It's 'cause you're floating."

Hermione gaped at him and looked down. Sure enough, she was hovering with at least three inches of air in between the soles of her feet and the ground.

**It's short and rather fluffy, but I couldn't resist. Cicero has been yelling at me for the past two months to write this, I finally gave in.**

**And I fixed the name of the Unicorn. I misspelled it in the last chapter. Its correct here. Orcus.****  
**


End file.
